Glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Eine Anthologie von One Shot-Drabbels. Alle werden über Mia/Nicholas sein.
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage

**Originaltitel:** happily ever after

**Autor:** wild wolf free17

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Plötzlich Prinzessin 2

**Pairing:** Mia/Nicholas

**Rating:** PG

**Kategorie:** General  
**Inhalt:** Eine Anthologie von One Shot-Drabbels. Alle werden über Mia/Nicholas sein. :)

**Disclaimer: **Nichts gehört mir.

**Ü/N:** Und noch eine neue Drabbelsammlung über eine meiner Lieblingsfilme. Hoffe sie gefällt euch!

**Wortanzahl:** 145 Wörter

**Kapitel 1**

Er kochte manchmal für sie. Sie wird alleine im Bett aufwachen, das Kissen neben ihr leer, und es wird eine Rose oder eine Notiz da sein. Sie wird lächeln und ihren Morgenrock anziehen, hinunter in Richtung Küche gehend. Ihrer ist ein sehr viel zwangloserer Palast als wie es der ihrer Großmutter gewesen war und seit dem ersten Sommer zuckt niemand mehr mit der Wimper deswegen.

Er wird das Radio anhaben, wenn sie dort ankommt, jedes Mal einen anderen Sender. Er kocht niemals das gleiche Gericht zweimal, mit Ausnahme des Toastes. Er wird sie angrinsen und den Teller vor ihr auf den Tisch stellen, darum herumgehen und sie sanft und langsam küssen.

"Guten Morgen, Eure Majestät", wird er an ihren Mund flüstern, eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte, die andere auf ihrer Wange. "Das Frühstück ist serviert."

Dies sind von allen Morgen ihre liebsten.

Ende


	2. Kapitel 2

**Wortanzahl:** 264 Wörter

**Kapitel 2**

Manchmal, wenn sie wirklich denkt, dass sie es nicht mehr ertragen kann und sie will nichts mehr als vom Palast weglaufen, den ganzen Weg zurück nach San Francisco, dann betritt er den Thronsaal oder das Besprechungszimmer oder die Große Halle und verkündet, dass er einfach Ihre Majestät in genau diesem Moment sehen muss.

Sie wird seinen Blick begegnen und er wird lächeln. Sich erhebend, wird sie jedem Anwesenden zu nicken und ohne zu zögern zu ihm hingehen. Sie werden Seite an Seite nebeneinander hergehen, Finger werden sich kurz berühren, bis sie im Sonnenlicht stehen und dann wird er ihre Hand nehmen.

Manchmal verbringen sie nur Zeit zusammen in einen der Gärten, besuchen die Bogenschießanlage oder die Springbrunnen. Manchmal verlassen sie das Gelände, versuchen unerkannt zu bleiben und scheitern immer, und wandern in der Hauptstadt umher, kaufen Plunder und Souvenirs für einander. Jedes Mal kauft er ihre Plastik-Tiara und sie wählt einen Gedichtband aus, aus dem er ihr zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt rezitieren wird.

Wenn sie besonders ermüdet davon ist eine Königin zu sein, führt er sie zu den Ställen. Sie wählen immer die gleichen zwei Pferde und sie galoppieren immer zu dem gleichen Baum am Teich. Manchmal tanzen sie; manchmal halten sie sich einfach nur fest.

Im Morgengrauen kehren sie in den Palast zurück, egal was ihre Abenteuer gewesen waren. Sie ist bereit wieder den Platz einzunehmen, den sie gewählt hat, und sie küsst ihn zum Dank.

Er fängt ihre Hand und presst seine Lippen auf ihre Knöchel und sagt ihr: "Ich liebe dich."

Und sie geht um Königin zu sein.

Ende


	3. Interlude I

**A/N: **Erwähnungen von Michael/Mia. Ich mag Michael. Ich will ihn nur weh tun, weil er Mia für eine Musikkarriere verlassen hat. Ich kann ihn mir nur verletzt vorstellen, nachdem er Mia und Nick sieht.

**Wortanzahl:** 200 Wörter

**Interlude I - Zurück gelassen**

Natürlich sieht er sich die Hochzeit an. Die in Amerika geborene Königin von Genovien - Liebling der Welt. Fast jeder ist von ihr fasziniert. Sie ist wunderschön und lustig und intelligent und liebenswürdig. Ein Märchen, dass real wurde.

Es ist schwer sie nicht zu lieben und sie war beinahe die Seine gewesen. Aber er konnte die Paparazzis und die Bodyguards nicht ertragen und wissen, dass jeder Mann hinter ihr her sein würde. Er kam nicht mit dem Druck klar: sie würde eines Tages Königin sein.

Darum hat er San Francisco mit seiner Band verlassen und er hat die Hochzeit aus seinem Hotelzimmer in Florida beobachtet. Es waren fünf Jahre seitdem er ihr gegenüberstand, obwohl er jedes Magazin, dass sie erwähnte und das er finden konnte, gekauft hatte.

Sie sieht glücklich aus, in ihrem weißen wallenden Gewand, neben dem genovianischen Lord stehend. Sie sieht glücklich aus.

Als sie sich küssen, Königin und Prinzgemahl von Genovien, schaltet Michael den Fernseher aus und greift sein Notizbuch, schnell einen Song hineinkritzelt.

„Zurück gelassen" führt die Charts acht Monate lang an und jedes Mal, wenn er es singt, wünschte er sich, dass er niemals San Francisco verlassen hätte.

Ende Interlude I


	4. Kapitel 3

**Wortanzahl:** 175 Wörter

**Kapitel 3**

Sie vermisst San Francisco, die salzige Luft, die Wolken, die Hügel. Genovien ist wunderschön, aber so flach und so hell. Ebenen umgeben von Bergen, überhaupt nicht wie Zuhause.

Nicholas versteht es nicht, das weiß sie. Er verbrachte Zeit überall in der ganzen Welt, sah jede mögliche Landschaft. Er ist überall zufrieden. Er kann nicht begreifen wie sehr sie es vermisst jeden Tag einen Hügel hoch zu wandern. Er hört ihren Geschichten zu, die Sehnsucht klar in ihrer Stimme und er forscht nach, teilt mit ihr kleine Leckerbissen, die er über San Francisco lernt, der Goldrausch und die Bucht und eine Geschichte, die sie niemals wirklich kannte.

Für ihren fünften Jahrestag, bringt er sie nach San Francisco, und sie gehen nicht als Königin und Prinzgemahl. Sie sind einfach Mia und Nicholas, ein jungen Paar im Urlaub, Familie an der Bucht besuchend.

"Ich liebe dich", flüstert sie, am Strand stehend und dem Ozean zuhörend, eingewickelt in seine Arme. "Danke für das hier."

Er küsst ihre Schläfe und murmelt: "Alles Gute zum Jahrestag."

Ende Kapitel 3


	5. Interlude II

**A/N: **Zukunftsgeschichte. Außenseiter-POV ihrer Beziehung

**Wortanzahl:** 275 Wörter

**Interlude II**

Als Prinzessin Mia Königin Amelia wurde, hatte sich jeder gefragt was sich ändern würde, nicht nur im Palast sondern in ganz Genovien. Sie war schließlich Amerikanerin, und, so lieb sie auch war, sie hatte auch einige seltsame Ideen.

(Lionel und Joe jagten jedem Angst ein, der sah wie Prinzessin Mia im Nachthemd herumlief, und keins dieser Bilder erblickte jemals das Licht der Welt. Joe hatte in 46 Ländern diplomatische Immunität, wissen Sie.)

Als Königin Amelia Lord Devereaux heiratete, stießen die meisten Genovianer einen kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Wenn gleich er viele Jahre im Ausland verbracht hatte, ist er in Genovien aufgewachsen, darum könnte er sicherlich einige der wilderen Ideen der Königin bremsen.

Und zuerst schien dies auch der Fall zu sein. Er bot das Zuhause seiner Ahnen als ein zweites Waisenhaus an, zusammen mit dem königlichen Winterpalast, und er redete der Königin die Auflösung des Parlaments aus. (Jeder, außer der Königin, wusste, dass dies sie ihren Thron gekostet hätte und möglicherweise zu einer Revolution geführt hatte, aber sie war stur gewesen.)

Mit der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes, Kronprinz Philippe Rupert, hoffte jeder, dass die Königin ruhiger werden würde, damit aufhörend zu versuchen jahrhundertealte Traditionen auf den Kopf zu stellen. Eine Zeit lang konzentrierte sie sich auf ihren Sohn und überließ die Führung des Reiches dem Prinzgemahlen.

Sie alle wussten natürlich, dass er vollkommen seiner Frau ergeben war und so würde alles, was er tat, zuerst von ihr genehmigt werden, und sie alle liebten ihre Königin. Trotz ihres amerikanischen Denkens führte sie sie in das 21. Jahrhundert mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Und jeder stimmte zu, dass sie auf der Briefmarke hinreißend aussah.

Ende


End file.
